neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Bea Nilsson
Beatrice "Bea" Nilsson is a character in Neighbours. She is the half sister of Elly Conway. She is played by Bonnie Anderson. Biography Backstory * Bea Nilsson was born in 1997/1998 (Originally 2002). 2018- Family Father - Lars Nilsson Mother - Liz Conway Siblings - Elly Conway Aunts - Susan Kennedy, Carmel Tyler Cousins '''- Malcolm Kennedy, Darcy Tyler, Libby Kennedy, Billy Kennedy, Holly Hoyland '''Second Cousins - Ben Kirk, Jackson Kennedy Grandfather - Mr. Smith Grandmother - Grace Smith Appearances 2018 *Episode 7845 - 18 May 2018 *Episode 7846 - 21 May 2018 *Episode 7847 - 22 May 2018 *Episode 7848 - 23 May 2018 *Episode 7851- 28 May 2018 *Episode 7852 - 29 May 2018 *Episode 7856 - 4 June 2018 *Episode 7857 - 5 June 2018 *Episode 7858 - 6 June 2018 *Episode 7861 - 11 June 2018 *Episode 7862 - 12 June 2018 *Episode 7863 - 13 June 2018 *Episode 7866 - 18 June 2018 *Episode 7867 - 19 June 2018 *Episode 7868 - 20 June 2018 *Episode 7872 - 26 June 2018 *Episode 7876 - 2 July 2018 *Episode 7877 - 3 July 2018 *Episode 7881 - 9 July 2018 *Episode 7882 - 10 July 2018 *Episode 7883 - 11 July 2018 *Episode 7884 - 12 July 2018 *Episode 7886 - 16 July 2018 *Episode 7889 - 19 July 2018 *Episode 7890 - 20 July 2018 *Episode 7891 - 23 July 2018 *Episode 7895 - 27 July 2018 *Episode 7896 - 30 July 2018 *Episode 7897 - 31 July 2018 *Episode 7898 - 1 August 2018 *Episode 7902 - 7 August 2018 *Episode 7903 - 8 August 2018 *Episode 7904 - 9 August 2018 *Episode 7908 - 15 August 2018 *Episode 7909 - 16 August 2018 *Episode 7913 - 22 August 2018 *Episode 7914 - 23 August 2018 *Episode 7916 - 27 August 2018 *Episode 7923 - 5 September 2018 *Episode 7924 - 6 September 2018 *Episode 7925 - 7 September 2018 *Episode 7928 - 12 September 2018 *Episode 7929 - 13 September 2018 *Episode 7930 - 14 September 2018 *Episode 7935 - 21 September 2018 *Episode 7936 - 24 September 2018 *Episode 7937 - 25 September 2018 *Episode 7941 - 1 October 2018 *Episode 7942 - 2 October 2018 *Episode 7943 - 3 October 2018 *Episode 7944 - 4 October 2018 *Episode 7945 - 5 October 2018 *Episode 7946 - 8 October 2018 *Episode 7950 - 12 October 2018 *Episode 7952 - 16 October 2018 *Episode 7955 - 19 October 2018 *Episode 7957 - 23 October 2018 *Episode 7958 - 24 October 2018 *Episode 7961 - 29 October 2018 *Episode 7962 - 30 October 2018 *Episode 7964 - 1 November 2018 *Episode 7965 - 2 November 2018 *Episode 7968 - 7 November 2018 *Episode 7969 - 8 November 2018 *Episode 7970 - 9 November 2018 *Episode 7971 - 12 November 2018 *Episode 7976 - 19 November 2018 *Episode 7978 - 21 November 2018 *Episode 7979 - 22 November 2018 *Episode 7980 - 23 November 2018 *Episode 7981 - 26 November 2018 *Episode 7985 - 30 November 2018 *Episode 7986 - 3 December 2018 *Episode 7987 - 4 December 2018 *Episode 7991 - 10 December 2018 *Episode 7993 - 12 December 2018 *Episode 7994 - 13 December 2018 *Episode 7997 - 18 December 2018 *Episode 8000 - 21 December 2018 *Episode 8001 - 24 December 2018 *Episode 8002 - 25 December 2018 *Episode 8003 - 26 December 2018 *Episode 8003 - 26 December 2018 *Episode 8004 - 27 December 2018 2019 * Episode 8008 - 2 January 2019 * Episode 8009 - 3 January 2019 * Episode 8010 - 4 January 2019 * Episode 8014 - 10 January 2019 * Episode 8015 - 11 January 2019 * Episode 8019 - 17 January 2019 * Episode 8020 - 18 January 2019 * Episode 8023 - 23 January 2019 * Episode 8024 - 24 January 2019 * Episode 8026 - 28 January 2019 Gallery bea1.png bea2.png bea3.png|Bea with Finn Kelly bea4.png bea5.png bea6.png See also *Kennedy Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2018 Category:Conway family. Category:Retconned ages. Category:1998 births.